


Leap of Faith

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack are about to go to college on opposite sides of the country, and Alex has something he's never shared with his best friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-college AU where the band doesn't exist, and also a request!

“That was a really good movie, I’m glad we decided on that one,” Alex said as he followed Jack out of the movie theater.  
“I agree, I didn’t expect it to be that good. What should we do now?” Jack asked as they made their way to Jack’s car.  
“Well, it’s already almost one in the morning, that kind of limits our options,” Alex pointed out.  
“True,” Jack stated.  
“Maybe we could go for a drive? I can help pay for gas money,” Alex suggested.  
“No, don’t worry about that. A drive is a good idea, let’s just drive around for a bit,” Jack replied. The two of them got into Jack’s old ’95 Ford Escort, and Jack put on his favorite Blink CD once the car started up.  
“Good music choice,” Alex said, making both of them smile. For the next thirty minutes, the two of them drove around aimlessly, singing along to the CD with the windows down. Once the song they’d ben listening to ended, Jack let out a big yawn.  
“Are you tired, man? we can call it a night if you need to,” Alex said, turning down the stereo.  
“I don’t want to do that, I can’t have a sleepover tonight, but I’m not ready to end the night yet,” Jack explained.  
“Well, we’re close to our old high school, we can park there and just chill for a bit,” Alex suggested.  
“That’s a god idea, we should do that,” Jack decided. He drove to the end of the street, then turned into the campus of the high school that they’d graduated from just a few months before.   
Jack pulled into the senior parking lot and parked in the parking spot that had been his for the last year.  
“It feels weird to be back here,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“I’ll say. Hey, do you want to go to the backseat? I’m kind of crammed in with the steering wheel being right here,” Jack pointed out.  
“Oh yeah, let’s do that, it’ll probably be comfier back there. I’ll go first,” Alex decided. He turned in his seat, then crawled into the back, since Jack’s car only had two doors.   
Once Alex was settled, Jack did the same, accidently giving Alex a light kick to the head on his way.  
“Shit dude, I’m so sorry,” Jack frantically stated.  
“Don’t panic, it’s okay. My head does hurt a bit, though,” Alex said, holding the side of his head.   
“Come here, you can rest your head on my shoulder,” Jack offered, extending his arms for his friend. Alex scooted closer to Jack in the tiny backseat, then put his head on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Seriously, are you okay, man?” Jack asked, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulders.  
“I’m okay, it’s really not a big deal. Shit happens,” Alex replied.  
“Well, good. isn’t it weird that we’ll officially be college students in, like, a week?” Jack asked.  
“For sure. I’m so used to seeing you every day, it’s going to be weird only getting to spend time together on breaks,” Alex replied, his voice a bit shaky.   
Ever since their freshman year of high school, Alex had had feelings for Jack. Alex highly valued his friendship with Jack, so he’d never brought up these feelings to Jack, or to anyone at all. His journal definitely knew a thing or two about all of this, but Alex had kept it a secret from everyone, fearing that the feelings wouldn’t be mutual, and that Jack wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore if he knew.   
Jack had been Alex’s rock all throughout high school, helping through whatever life threw his way, and always being there to keep him sane. He was glad that Jack was going on to do great things, but he wished that Jack could do all of these great things in Baltimore, at the state school that Alex was set to go to.  
“Alex, you zoned out, are you okay?” Jack asked, sounding a bit concerned.  
“Oh, I did? I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize. Yeah, I’m fine, what’d you say?” Alex asked, hoping that Jack wouldn’t ask any more about him zoning out.  
“I just said that I’ll miss you when I’m living it up in Cali, but you’ll have to visit from time to time! I’m sure we’ll have a bunch of fun there!” Jack exclaimed, a big smile taking over his face.  
“That’d be so fun! Jack, I have a question,” Alex started.  
“What is it, man?” Jack continued.  
“Are you nervous for college to start? I kind of am,” Alex admitted.  
“I mean, a bit, I’m certainly a bit concerned for the rigor of the classes I’ll be taking, but I’m sure that we’ll adjust after a couple months. Is that what you’re nervous for, too?” Jack asked, noticing the anxious look on Alex’s face.  
“Well, I guess a little, but I’m nervous to start over again. I was nervous for high school for the same reason but knowing you from eighth grade made that transition easier,” Alex explained, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Yeah, it’ll be weird without you by my side, but I think it might be kind of a good thing. Alex, you’re my best friend, I wouldn’t want that any other way, but I think us going to different schools will help us to focus on our schoolwork more, we didn’t do a great job of that in high school. I’ll miss doing stupid shit with you after school every day, but I’ll just be a text or call away. We’ll see each other on breaks, and I’ll always be ready to talk about something if you need to,” Jack explained, pulling Alex closer to him.  
“I appreciate you saying all of that, I really do. I guess I’m just nervous that you’ll find a new best friend and replace me. Like, I won’t be important anymore,” Alex continued.   
“I’m not going to say that I’m not going to make new friends, but no one could ever replace you, Alex. You’ve been my best friend for five years now, you’ve been with me through breakups, family shit, everything. You’re my best friend, and I love you, Alex, no one I meet in California will ever change that,” Jack assured in a sincere voice.   
Alex’s heart fluttered some, Jack hadn’t ever been this emotionally vulnerable with him before. This made Alex consider confessing his feelings, but he didn’t want to make this great moment awkward, so he just kept them to himself, like he’d been doing for the past four years.  
“Alex, man, you’re zoning out again. Seriously, how hard did I kick you?” Jack asked, bringing Alex back to reality.  
“Shit, sorry, I’m okay, my head’s fine. I guess I’m just nervous for all of these changes,” Alex confessed.  
“That’s totally okay, man. It’s a huge adjustment, but we’ve got each other to lean on. I hate to cut this short, but I’m really tired, is it cool if I go ahead and take you home? Are you going to be alright if I do that?” Jack asked.  
“No, that’s fine, I don’t want to keep you up, I know you have some last-minute dorm things to buy tomorrow,” Alex replied.  
“Cool, let’s get back up front,” Jack instructed. The two of them made their way back to the front seats, and Jack started to drive in the direction of Alex’s house. Jack didn’t speak, too tired to form coherent sentences.   
Alex, on the other hand, didn’t speak because his mind was racing a mile a minute. He really wanted to tell Jack how he felt, but he knew how worn out Jack was, and he knew they still had a couple more days to hangout before Jack left, so he could tell him then.  
“Thanks for a great night, Alex,” Jack said, pulling into the driveway.  
“Thank you for that, too. I love spending time with you,” Alex replied, making them both smile.  
“I feel like I could fall asleep right now, so I’m going to head out. I’ll see you around, Alex,” Jack said, putting up his window. Alex waved as he watched Jack’s headlights fade away as Jack left.   
Once Jack was gone, Alex ran inside, and up to his room. He shut the door, and opened up his bottom desk drawer, and pulled out a spiral bound white notebook, his journal. He was too tired to write out a full entry, so he wrote something short and to the point.   
‘August 17- I think I’m finally going to tell Jack how I feel about him. After tonight, I think it’s safe to say the feelings are mutual, so I think it’s time!’  
Alex buried the notebook back down in its drawer, then put on PJs before climbing into bed. He turned out his table lamp and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
\---------  
Three days had passed, and Alex felt confused. He hadn’t heard from Jack since the night they’d hung out, and this really concerned Alex. He tried to call and text, but Jack never answered, hurting Alex’s heart some. Eventually, Alex gave up, deciding that bothering Jack wasn’t the right way to go about things. Besides, Jack had a lot to do to get ready for college, so Alex decided that Jack was just busy prepping with his family for that.   
Alex was watching his favorite show on the TV in his room when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and felt his heart start to race when he saw Jack’s name on the screen. With shaky hands, Alex unlocked his pone, then went to his messages to see one unread message from Jack.  
‘Jack: Alex, I feel so bad about this, but I’m currently on the way to California with my parents for college. I really wanted to say goodbye to you in person but thinking about facing you and having to leave for a long time makes me super sad, and I just couldn’t do it. I’ll be home in a month and a half for fall break, so we can hang out then. Again, I’m really sorry.’  
Alex felt a hollow feeling in his heart, he couldn’t believe that his best friend on the planet could just up and go like that with out telling him. As much as he wanted to be pissed at Jack for this, he couldn’t help but get it. He knew that if it were the other way around, having to leave and say goodbye would tear his heart out, so he really couldn’t be too mad at his friend.   
Alex started to think about his feelings for Jack, and suddenly had the realization that if saying goodbye was so hard for Jack, it had to be because he had mutual feelings. Without thinking about it, Alex picked up his phone, and quickly started typing.  
‘Alex: As much as I would’ve loved to see you, I totally understand why you did what you did, I probably would’ve wanted to do the same. Jack, I’ve held this in for four years now, and now feels like the right time to share it. I’ve liked you since our freshman year. No one gets me like you do, no one makes me feel as happy and secure, it’s all you. I’ve always wanted to be something more, but I’ve been too afraid to ruin our friendship. Some things have led me to think that this is mutual, and I hope it is, so fucking badly. I know I’m really taking a leap of faith here, but I love you, Jack, and I can’t keep that from you anymore.’  
Alex hit send, then felt his stomach start to churn. What he did was risky, it could go well, but it could also go down in flames. Alex started to shake from anxiety and did so until his phone vibrated again.   
Alex slowly picked up his phone and saw that he had a new notification from Jack. He took a deep breath as he unlocked it and went to his messages.  
‘Jack: Alex, I don’t know what to say, I’m floored. I appreciate the thoughts and words, but I’m straight. I’m sorry I said or did things that led you on, but you’re my best friend, and these feelings aren’t mutual. This is nothing against you, I’m just not into guys, I’m sorry.’  
Alex felt like he’d been punched in the gut, like all of the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t believe that he thought Jack liked him like that. Of course Jack was straight, he knew that.   
Tears started to form in Alex’s eyes, and he just let them fall as he thought more about what he’d just done. Jack would probably be too uncomfortable to hang out with him now; he wouldn’t want to be best friends anymore. Alex’s sobs got louder as he picked up his phone, and slowly typed a reply.  
‘Alex: I understand. I’m sorry.’  
Alex threw his phone down next to him and started to cry into a pillow. Normally, Jack would help him through things like this, but he was the cause this time. Alex’s phone vibrated again, but Alex chose to ignore it as he continued to cry into his pillow.   
Though he was nervous for college, Alex decided that a fresh start would be good. he could forget about Jack, and focus on creating a bright future for himself, which unfortunately wouldn’t include his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for a friend on Tumblr! I feel like this is super different from anything I've ever written before! I tried to write it a bit differently stylistically, so I hope that translated well! I've always said that I like writing platonic friendships, but it was fun to play around with the idea of a romantic relationship in this one! I still have a few requests to work on, but please send them in if you have them! Thanks for reading, it means a lot! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
